ThyssenKrupp
This article also includes '''Thyssen' '''thyssenkrupp' (formerly styled as ThyssenKrupp) is a German multinational conglomerate with focus on industrial engineering and steel production. Also produce vertical transportations (elevators, escalators and moving walks), thyssenkrupp is currently the third largest elevator manufacturer in the world. The company is the result of the merger of Thyssen AG and Krupp in 1999. The company is currently based in Essen, Germany. History of thyssenkrupp in Indonesia ThyssenKrupp began its business in Indonesia in 2005 when it acquired the sole agent/distributor of Dong Yang elevators, PT. Pura KencanaThyssenKrupp Elevator (Asia Pacific) eNews - December 2005 (archived) (Refer to Page 9). ThyssenKrupp acquired the company in an attempt to expand its business to the Indonesian market. However, before that ThyssenKrupp had already made its presence in Indonesia; one of the first ThyssenKrupp elevators in the country was installed in 2003. Since thyssenkrupp took over PT. Pura Kencana, they automatically got the maintenance contract for the remaining Dong Yang elevators operating in Indonesia. Even today, there are still a few numbers of Dong Yang elevators in the country maintained by ThyssenKrupp. While some elevators are maintained by ThyssenKrupp, some others, however, have switched over to another company. Before thyssenkrupp made its presence in Indonesia, Thyssen, the predecessor of ThyssenKrupp, had already installed a number of elevators from the 1980s until the early 2000s. Thyssen elevators and escalators in Indonesia were supplied, distributed and installed by its sole agent PT. Thysindo Griatama (now PT. Marico Gria) from 1984 until the time Thyssen became ThyssenKrupp in the early 2000s. The distributor, which is now known as PT. Marico Gria or MG, still maintains a number of existing Thyssen elevators in Indonesia, such as the ones in Apartemen Taman Rasuna (Jakarta) and Plaza Surabaya (Surabaya). Other than maintaining Thyssen elevators, Marico Gria also install and modernize elevators under their own brand with either Shanghai STEP (China) or LiSA (Germany) controllers. In addition, the company is now a distributor of China made Sepac and Spain made MP (Mac Phuarsa) elevators. Application in Indonesia Unlike Schindler or Kone which both brands are popular, ThyssenKrupp installations in Indonesia are relatively uncommon. They are usually found in hotels and shopping centers. A few office buildings in Jakarta also use ThyssenKrupp elevators, such as Menara Kuningan and The Manhattan Jakarta (the latter have destination dispatch elevators). Thyssen era Thyssen AG was established in 1891 in Hamborn, Germany by August Thyssen. It was a major German steel producer. Thyssen AG entered the elevator industry in 1973 after it took over Rheinstahl AG, another German manufacturing company. Rheinstal was renamed to Thyssen in 1976-1977 and split into two divisions; the industrial division (Thyssen Industrie AG) and elevator division (Thyssen Aufzüge). 1980s ThyssenKrupp first installed their elevators in Indonesia in the 1980s when they were known as Thyssen. Their elevators were distributed and installed by a PT. Thysindo Griatama (now PT. Marico Gria) from 1984 until the time when Thyssen became ThyssenKrupp. These elevators used button fixtures made by Schaefer, a German manufacturer of elevator fixtures for various elevator companies. The buttons are square stainless steel that protrudes from the panel and have a small dot lamp on the corner which lights on orange or red. These buttons are known as MT 28 and are still made by Schaefer.. The floor indicators features red LED segments. Hall lanterns are simple flat triangle lenses which light up yellowish orange, but do not flashes when the elevator is at that floor with its doors open. There are only a few 1980s Thyssen elevators left in Indonesia. One of the famous ones are in Plaza Surabaya in Surabaya, which can still be seen today along with their escalators. Vincentius a Paulo Hospital (or widely known as RKZ Hospital) in Surabaya originally had some old Thyssen elevators but they were recently replaced by PT. Marico Gria with brand new MP (Mac Phuarsa) elevators from Spain. According to Marico Gria, they still holds the maintenance contract for the elevators in both Plaza Surabaya and RKZ Hospital ever since they were first installed. Thyssen PS 7.jpg Thyssen-PS6.jpg Thyssen-PS5.jpg Thyssen-PS4.jpg Thyssen PS 5.jpg Thyssen-PS3.jpg Thyssen-PS2.jpg Thyssen-PS1.jpg Thyssen-PS8.jpg|Schaefer MT 28 door open button. Thyssen PS 2.jpg|Closer look of the Schaefer MT 28 door open button. Thyssen PS 1.jpg|Schaefer MT 28 alarm button. Thyssen PS1.jpg Thyssen PS2.jpg Thyssen PS 6.jpg Thyssen PS 3.jpg Thyssen PS3.jpg Thyssen PS 4.jpg|1980's Thyssen car station with different buttons. Notice the absence of door close button. 1990s In the 1990s, Thyssen updated their design of elevators with a totally new and different fixtures line up called STEPMODUL. The buttons are black square with a green illuminating film and has a red dot lamp on the top. The floor indicators uses green LED dot matrix displat. Thyssen_STEP_Basic_call_button.png Custom_STEPMODUL_callstation.jpg|A customized 1990's Thyssen STEPMODUL call station in Jakarta. Thyssen_STEP_Basic_hall_lantern.png Thyssen_hall_lanterns_ATR.jpg|Different 1990's Thyssen hall lanterns and floor indicator. Thyssen-ATR5.jpg Thyssen-ATR1.jpg|Old STEPMODUL push buttons. Thyssen-ATR4.jpg Thyssen-ATR3.jpg Thyssen-ATR2.jpg Thyssen-ATR6.jpg Thyssen_STEP_Basic_indicator_ATR.jpg Thyssen_STEP_floor_indicator_ATR_T14.jpg ThyssenKrupp_callstations_diff.jpg|1990's Thyssen STEPMODUL (right) call buttons in Bandung. Old_STEPMODUL.jpg|STEPMODUL detail 1033782.jpg 1033784.jpg 1033785.jpg 1033786.jpg Thyssen Traction Service Lift - Apartemen Taman Rasuna, Jakarta (Tower 17)|1996 high-rise Thyssen elevator in Jakarta (video by: TG97Elevators) Lift Tour - The Media Hotel and Towers, Jakarta|1995 Thyssen elevators in Jakarta (video by: TG97Elevators) In 1999, Thyssen merged with Krupp to become ThyssenKrupp. At the same time, Thyssen acquired Dover Elevators of United States and became Thyssen Dover until 2001. List of Thyssen elevator installations Below here are some existing Thyssen elevators that can still be found in Indonesia. *Apartemen Taman Rasuna, Jakarta (1996)Passenger elevators modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2012 while the service elevators remain original. Currently maintained by PT. Marico Gria as the original installer. Elevators in Tower 16 have been modernized with STEP controllers in 2018 (Video 1 and Video 2) *Aston Hotel Rasuna, Jakarta (1996) *Rasuna Office Park, Jakarta (1997) *Swiss-Belhotel Pondok Indah, Jakarta (service elevator only, passenger ones were replaced by Hyundai in 2015) *The Media Hotel & Tower, Jakarta (1995) *Plaza Surabaya, Surabaya (1980s, still maintained by Marico Gria) ThyssenKrupp era 2000-current In 2001, Thyssen AG and Krupp merged and became ThyssenKrupp. In October 2003, ThyssenKrupp acquired South Korean elevator manufacturer Dong Yang and became ThyssenKrupp Dongyang until 2008 when it changed name to ThyssenKrupp Elevator Korea. In 2005, ThyssenKrupp acquired Dong Yang's sole agent in Indonesia, PT. Pura Kencana. This take over marks the start of ThyssenKrupp's elevator business in the country. In 2015, ThyssenKrupp announced that they would change their logo to a new, simplified look as well as slightly re-branding its name into "thyssenkrupp". European ThyssenKrupp ThyssenKrupp also installed a few numbers of European ThyssenKrupp elevators. These elevators uses the newer STEPMODUL fixtures, which are based on the older STEPMODUL used by Thyssen in the 1990's. Unlike the older version, the newer fixtures features grey coloured buttons with red illuminating halo, braille marks and tactile legend, and bigger LED displays on the floor indicators. An example of this design of ThyssenKrupp can be found in Apartemen Taman Rasuna, Jakarta, which is a modernization from 1996-1997 Thyssen elevators (the modernization was done in 2012). ThyssenKrupp_STEP_Module_call_buttons_ATR.jpg ThyssenKrupp_hall_lanterns_ATR.jpg ThyssenKrupp_Modul_indicator_ATR.jpg TKE-ATR1.jpg TKE-ATR2.jpg|New STEPMODUL buttons. TKE-ATR3.jpg ThyssenKrupp_Modul_nameplate_ATR.jpg Thyssen_Aufzuge_callstation_Surabaya_ID.jpg ThyssenKrupp Traction Elevators in Jakarta|2012 European ThyssenKrupp (mod from 1990s Thyssen) in Jakarta (video by: TG97Elevators) Very Early ThyssenKrupp and Very Late Thyssen Elevator?|2001 THYSSEN (RARE!) elevator in Surabaya (video by: Eiffel Vale.) European ThyssenKrupp Synergy Synergy is a machine room less elevator system of ThyssenKrupp. The European version uses the same style of newer STEPMODUL fixtures except that theyt features LCD floor indicators instead of LEDs. Example of this ThyssenKrupp elevator is extremely rare in Indonesia. A childrens day care center in Sunter, Jakarta was reported to have a European ThyssenKrupp Synergy elevator; it is the only one known in Indonesia so far. EU TK Synergy Sunter 1.jpg EU TK Synergy Sunter 2.jpg EU TK Synergy Sunter 3.jpg EU TK Synergy Sunter 4.jpg Asian style ThyssenKrupp This is the most common style of thyssenkrupp elevators found in Indonesia, which is made in China. Here are the different styles of Asian-style thyssenkrupp elevators. 'First generation' This is the earliest design of Asian style ThyssenKrupp elevators which was made in China. There are two types of push buttons used here; one is STEP Classic which are large square buttons with illuminating halo (they look a bit similar to the European STEPMODUL buttons), and another one is MT 42, which are smaller square buttons made of stainless steel with an illuminating halo. The indicators are LED dot matrix, with a rather unique parallelogram-like display inside the car where the directional arrow is shown in a diagonal position rather than vertical. Because of this unique but unusual arrow position, some people may think that the elevator is going sideway. This design was used on the ThyssenKrupp TE-Evolution (MRL), TE-Business, TE-High Performance and TE-Hospital elevators. TKE-CW1.jpg TKE Ciwalk 4.jpg|MT 42 button. ThyssenKrupp_STEP_Module_ind_BGN.jpg TKE Ciwalk 1.jpg TKE Ciwalk 2.jpg TK_STEP_buttons_W46.jpg|STEP Classic buttons. TKE Ciwalk 5.jpg TKE Ciwalk 3.jpg TKE-CW2.jpg Retake 2 ThyssenKrupp Traction Lifts - Cihampelas Walk, Bandung (Carpark)|2003 ThyssenKrupp elevators in Bandung, featuring MT 42 buttons (video by: TG97Elevators) Jakarta - Wisma 46 ThyssenKrupp Traction Elevator (46 - 50)|2003 ThyssenKrupp elevator in Jakarta, featuring STEP Classic buttons (video by: Sumosoftinc) 'Second generation' The second generation Asian style thyssenkrupp featured slightly updated fixtures. It continued using the STEP Module Classic or MT 42 buttons. There was also an optional button called AR 170 which is a metallic barrel shaped button. The inside floor indicators have been updated into an octagonal shape. There was also a rounded rectangle shape which is less common. This design was used on the ThyssenKrupp TE-Evolution (MRL), TE-Evolution1 (MRL), TE-GL, TE-GL1, TE-High Performance and TE-Hospital elevators. Sara1.JPG Sara2.JPG Sara3.JPG Sara4.JPG TKE_STEP_Module_carstation_2008.jpg TK_STEP_hall_indicator.jpg TK_STEP_buttons.jpg TK_STEP_indicator.jpg TKE-AmarisMD.jpg ThyssenKrupp Elevator in Bali, Indonesia - YAY!|2008 ThyssenKrupp elevator in Bali. ThyssenKrupp Traction Elevators at Menara Kuningan, Jakarta (High-rise)|2nd generation high-rise ThyssenKrupp elevators in Jakarta (video: Sumosoftinc) ThyssenKrupp MRL Elevators at Amaris Mangga Dua Square, Jakarta|2nd generationThyssenKrupp elevators in Jakarta (video: Sumosoftinc) 'Third generation' This is latest and current style of Asian style thyssenkrupp which was released sometime in 2014. It features a yet another updated floor indicator display. Besides LEDs, there is also an LCD display. This particular style of elevators also marks the end for the previous thyssenkrupp logo, and new installations from 2016 onward comes with the newest logo. Most thyssenkrupp elevators installed during this generation uses their MT 42 series buttons, but they can also use their STEP Module Classic buttons although none of them have been discovered so far in Indonesia. Recently, there has been one new thyssenkrupp elevator discovered using a new series of buttons that has never seen before; the BE 200 series, which is a large square button with red illumination. This design is currently used on the ThyssenKrupp TE-GL, Evolution (MRL), Evolution1 (MRL), High Performance and hospital elevators. GD1.jpg GD2.jpg|ThyssenKrupp call station with its previous logo. GD3.jpg GD5.jpg GD4.jpg TKE-GD1.jpg BR1.jpg BR2.jpg BR3.jpg BR4.jpg|ThyssenKrupp hall station with its previous logo. BR5.jpg BR6.jpg|The previous ThyssenKrupp logo. TKE-BWJ1.jpg TKE-CW3.jpg TKE-HIE2.jpg TKE-HIE4.jpg TKE-HIE3.jpg TKE-HIE1.jpg ThyssenKrupp LuLu.jpg|A thyssenkrupp Evolution/Evolution1 MRL elevator in East Jakarta (installed in 2016) ThyssenKrupp LCD LuLu.jpg AK1.jpg AK2.jpg AK6.jpg AK7.jpg|thyssenkrupp call station with its new logo. Elevators installed from 2016 onwards comes with this logo. AK3.jpg AK8.jpg AK4.jpg AK5.jpg|The new thyssenkrupp logo. Elevators installed from 2016 onwards comes with this logo. 20180124_120229_edited.jpg GPI1.jpg GPI6.jpg|thyssenkrupp elevator with BE 200 series buttons. GPI2.jpg|New thyssenkrupp elevator (2018) with BE 200 series buttons. GPI7.jpg GPI3.jpg GPI4.jpg ThyssenKrupp Elevators at Hotel GranDhika Iskandarsyah, Jakarta|3rd generation ThyssenKrupp elevators in Jakarta (with LED indicators) New ThyssenKrupp MRL Elevator at Holiday Inn Express Baruna, Bali (B-4)|3rd generation ThyssenKrupp elevators in Bali (with LCD indicators) Korean style ThyssenKrupp This is the design of ThyssenKrupp elevators which is made in South Korea. Their design is heavily based on the original Dong Yang and later ThyssenKrupp Dongyang elevators from the early 2000's. Dong Yang was bought by ThyssenKrupp in 2003 and became ThyssenKrupp Dongyang until 2008, when it was renamed to ThyssenKrupp Elevator Korea. When ThyssenKrupp bought Dong Yang, it brought the design from Dong Yang and continued using them until now. This style of elevator is rare in Indonesia. It was also used in modernizations as well, such as the ones at Grand Tropic Suites, Jakarta which are modernizations from 1990's Dong Yang elevators. It is unknown if ThyssenKrupp have stopped installing Korean style elevators. ThyssenKrupp also installed very few numbers of "ThyssenKrupp Dongyang" elevators in Indonesia from 2004 to 2008 with this design. These elevators can be found at: *Erha 21 Clinic Kelapa Gading, Jakarta *Redtop Pecenongan Hotel, Jakarta (modernization of 1995 Dong Yang elevators) *Margo City Depok, Depok *Legian Beach Hotel, Bali MargoCityDepok 1.jpg MargoCityDepok 2.jpg MargoCityDepok 3.jpg MargoCityDepok 4.jpg MargoCityDepok 5.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Dongyang name. TKE Mayapada2.jpg ThyssenKrupp Dongyang Traction Lifts - Erha21 Clinic Kelapa Gading, Jakarta|335 px|Mid 2000s ThyssenKrupp Dongyang elevator in Jakarta. Brand New ThyssenKrupp Lifts at Grand Tropic Suites Hotel, Jakarta|Korean style ThyssenKrupp elevator (mod from 1990s Dong Yang) in Jakarta (video: Sumosoftinc) Exposure ThyssenKrupp Elevator at Margo Hotel Depok|Newer Korean style ThyssenKrupp elevators in Depok (video by: Orisa's Elevatours) Generic style ThyssenKrupp Besides the Asian, Korean and European style, ThyssenKrupp also installed this generic design of elevator from China. These elevators have LED dot matrix display (with scrolling arrows) indicators made by Shanghai STEP, while the buttons used are those STEP Classic series provided by ThyssenKrupp themselves. These elevators often look rather basic and simple. There are not many of these ThyssenKrupp elevators found in Indonesia; so far there are only two places in Jakarta that have this type of elevators, they are Menara Kuningan (carpark elevators) and Halimun Medical Center in Manggarai. This style of elevator was used on the ThyssenKrupp TE-MRL elevator which is a bottom drive machine room less traction elevator where the gearless machine is installed at the bottom of the shaft near the pit. Destination Selection Control (DSC) Destination Selection Control (DSC) is ThyssenKrupp's destination dispatch. These elevators normally comes with touch screen fixtures outside. The first ThyssenKrupp DSC elevator system in Indonesia was installed at The Manhattan Square in Jakarta. It is currently the only known DSC system in Indonesia. TKE DSC1.jpg|ThyssenKrupp DSC touch screen. TKE DSC2.jpg TKE_DSC_keypad_ManhattanSquareJKT.jpg|ThyssenKrupp DSC keypad. TKE DSC3.jpg TKE DSC4.jpg thyssenkrupp Home Solutions thyssenkrupp Home Solutions (formally known as thyssenkrupp Encasa and sometimes ThyssenKrupp Access Solutions in certain countries) is a division of thyssenkrupp which specializes in home elevators, platform/wheelchair lifts and stairlifts primarily designed for residential buildings and private homes. In Indonesia, products manufactured by this division are not distributed or installed by PT. thyssenkrupp Elevator Indonesia. Instead, these products are handled by third-party distributors; they are PT. Pardi Solusi Abadi and PT. Solusi Elevator Indonesia. Notable thyssenkrupp elevator installations :Main article: List of notable thyssenkrupp elevator installations Some of the more well known ThyssenKrupp elevator installations in Indonesia are listed below: *Menara Kuningan, Jakarta *The Manhattan Square, Jakarta (the first ThyssenKrupp DSC destination dispatch in the country was installed here) *The Essence Dharmawangsa, Jakarta *Margo City Depok & Hotel, Depok *Cihampelas Walk, Bandung *Resinda Park Mall & Hotel, Karawang *Palembang Light Rail Transit (LRT), Palembang List of thyssenkrupp elevator models Gearless traction (low to high-rise) Gearless traction (machine room less) Trivia *thyssenkrupp is currently the only one of the "big four players" in Indonesia in which its head office resides in a building with elevators not made nor installed by themselves. In this case, the building in Jakarta where the company currently resides has elevators made by Sigma. The building in question is known as the Trihamas Building. *It is also the youngest of the "big four players" in Indonesia. While Otis established its subsidiary in the country in 1992 followed by Kone in 1995 and Schindler in 2000, thyssenkrupp established its Indonesian subsidiary in 2005. However, their first elevators in Indonesia had already been installed in 2003. *When Thyssen was still in business before it merged with Krupp, it was the second elevator manufacturer from a German speaking nation to enter Indonesia after Schindler (which is a Swiss company). Before the German reunification occured in 1992, it was one of the two West German elevator manufacturer to export its elevators to Indonesia (the other one was Lift Munich). *ThyssenKrupp also makes home elevators and accessibility related products (like platform lifts and stairlifts) under the "thyssenkrupp Home Solutions" name. Despite being the same brand, these products are not installed by the main company as it is technically a slightly different business unit. Instead, these products are supplied and installed by third-party companies or distributors that are specially responsible for these products. Gallery Maintenance and other stickers New thyssenkrupp Operating Instruction ID.jpg|ThyssenKrupp operating instruction (2017 version) GPI5.jpg|thyssenkrupp safety use of elevator rules sticker. External links *Official website *Indonesian site Category:Current elevator companies